


Death Battle! Mega Man VS. Samus Aran

by ProdigyGaming_YT



Series: DEATH BATTLE! [3]
Category: Metroid Series, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Death Battle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigyGaming_YT/pseuds/ProdigyGaming_YT
Summary: Two technological experts.Bounty Hunter Extraordinaire VS. the Blue Bomber
Who would win...
A DEATH BATTLE!?





	

 Wiz: Samus Aran, bounty hunter extraordinaire.

**Boomstick: Mega Man, the Blue Bomber.**

Wiz: It's our job to anazlyze their powers, skills and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle!

* * *

 Wiz: In the year 200X, a new age of robotics was dawning, heralded by Dr. Thomas Light, and his partner, Dr. Albert Wily. Together, they planned to launch mankind into a new age of prosperity.

**Boomstick: So, they made a bunch of Robot Masters to do things too dangerous for people, like cutting down trees, bringing down buildings, and.... being cold.**

Wiz: However, jealous of Dr. Light's increasing notoriety...

**Boomstick: And beard growing skills, damn look at that thing. I could take a nap in that shit.**

Wiz: ...Dr. Wily stole all of Light's robots and used them to try to take over the world.

**Boomstick: All except two, Roll, a robo-girl built for housekeeping, and sending feminism back to the 60's...**

Wiz: ...and Rock, Light's loyal lab assistant and surrogate son.

**Boomstick: Wily would regret this mistake about ten times over ...give or take.**

Wiz: After watching his human father fall to ruin over Wily's betrayal, Rock stepped up to take on the burden of saving the world himself. But first, he would have to upgrade into the super fighting robot, called Mega Man.

Wiz: Mega Man's new body is composed of Ceratanium, an alloy lighter and stronger than titanium, of course.

**Boomstick: Think that's cool? Well his hand can transform into a long-range cannon called the Mega Buster, a weapon so downright awesome, Rock named himself after it. Now it may look like it just shoots lemons, but one shot can blow through a wall, and if he needs more power Mega Man can charge it up for a devastating blast. Still not enough for you? Alright well he can transform his other hand into a second Mega Buster and fire both of them at the same time. Sure, using that much power could overheat and even kill him, but nah, what's life without a little risk, and double the fire power?**

Wiz: But Mega Man's bread and butter is his Variable Weapons System. With it he can wield any weapon he acquires, including those taken after defeating rogue robot masters.

**Boomstick: Considering he's beaten over 100 of them, that's a lot of weaponry! He can fire heat seeking Dive Missiles, lock on target with Magnet Missiles, and even fire a swarm of hornets? Who in the right mind would make robot hornets?**

Wiz: His Metal Blades are buzzsaw bullets made from ceratanium which can cut through almost anything, the Hard Knuckle is a fist that can break down walls, and the Mirror Buster returns energy projectiles back to sender.

**Boomstick: But when he wants to bust out some real firepower, he has the Crash Bomb, a timed explosive which sticks to walls and enemies faster than the girl who says she loves you on the first date.**

Wiz: And fully charged, his Atomic Fire has the potential to reach temperatures hotter than the surface of the sun.

**Boomstick: He can stop time with the... Time Stopper, but can't use other weapons while it's active, and he can even create black holes!**

Wiz: Well, sort of. A real black hole is fueled by consuming matter and evaporates only when all matter around it has been swallowed up. However, the black hole that Mega Man fires from his Black Hole Bomb have a definitive life span and can be sealed in concrete. It may not be a legitimate black hole, but it does create an extremely powerful and deadly vacuum.

**Boomstick: So does Roll! He's also got Rush, who's like the best dog ever! You never have to feed him, he never shits on your couch, and he turns into a sweet ass set of armor called the Super Adaptor.**

Wiz: Sure wearing the Super Adaptor means Mega Man forfeits all his special weapons, but in exchange he gets a massive boost in physical strength, the ability to fly, and and he can fire his fists like rockets.

**Boomstick: Mega Man has stopped Wily's plans more than 20 times, he's durable enough to survive the vacuum of space, strong enough to hold up a collapsing castle, and tough enough to jump and shoot like his normal self while on freakin' Jupiter.**

Wiz: The gravity of which would've made him weigh well over 5 tons.

**Boomstick: He's also defeated his alternate future self twice! How does that even make any sense? Screw you future! You can't make me wait for me to get there!**

Wiz: Mega Man is like a walking arsenal and can carry as many weapons as he likes, however adding too much to his system also seems to affect his behavior, making him more violent and ruthless. So for his own sake, he'll often discard a villain's weaponry after a mission's completion. He will be using the weapons he gets from Mega Man 2 for the batt-

**Boomstick: Oh what a wuss! Come on there's nothing wrong with a little bloodlust! The real downside is that his special weapons have limited ammo.**

Wiz: Even so, Mega Man is an exceedingly adaptable powerhouse.

**Boomstick: Land, air, sea, space! If a crazy German is trying to take over the world, there's only one man to call; the Mega Man!**

Cut Man takes out a tire of a car Mega Man's driving.

_Cut Man: Hey Mega Man! You're a little low on air!_

_Mega Man: And you're full of sh**!_

Cut Man and Mega Man exchange stares.

* * *

 

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

Boomstick: How do they do that?! I want me some bird DNA!

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...

Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missles. Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

Boomstick: What the f...?! How does she do that?

Wiz; Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

Boomstick: Samus also has a freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!

Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species. However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.

Samus: Time to go.

* * *

 Samus and Mega Man were in the Norfair. This ever slightly gave Samus the advantage. The two stared each other down. Then, they looked and their respective arm laser.  Back at each other. Then they ran towards each other.

**FIGHT!**

Samus fired a missile, which got sliced in half by a Metal Blade. A second one was thrown, hitting Samus's helmet. The visor cracked, but Samus was okay. By inches, but okay.

Samus fired Charge Shot after Charge Shot, but Mega Man simply burned them, sliced them, shot them. Samus looked shocked. It was time.

Samus released a Power Bomb. However, Mega Man used the moment to attack Samus enough to break the power suit. Samus was faster, more agile, but was much more vulnerable. The Bomb didn't even kill Mega Man either.

Samus fired a shot with the paralyzer, but Mega Man dodged, ran up to Samus with the weapon of... Flash Man. The Time Stopper.

Mega Man froze time, and changed weapons mid-duration. Metal Blade, Mega Buster, Flame Sword, Crash Bomber. Samus was still frozen. Then, Mega performed the finale.

Just as the Time Stopper ran out, a Mega Upper to finish the job.

Samus didn't die.

She exploded.

Her body blew apart in a messy explosion, her head on the ground. Mega Man picked it up, and started playing fetch with Rush, a sadisitic smile on his face.

**K.O.!**

* * *

Wiz: Ouch. That seemed like the most painful way to go so far.

 

**Boomstick: Impaled, sliced, or frozen in time, only to be hit with sixty weapons and your head being a robotic dog bouncy ball. Definitely the worst.**

Wiz: Samus had the advantage of human intelligence. But Mega Man was far superior in every other way.

 

**Boomstick: Samus just couldn't hold it together.**

 

Wiz: The winner is Mega Man.


End file.
